User talk:TheCannon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Fantastic Four Movie.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Lww (help forum | blog) Hi, could u please stop changing John Stewart to Hal Jordan and adding the green lantern films to my Justice League (2016 film) page, as those r my ideas for a JLA movie and if u want u could make ur own page about a JLA movie, thanks The Cannon!! TheUltimateAvenger 21:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Well 2 reasons, 1. because everybody always choses Hal Jordan because of last year's film and 2. because i really like the Justice League animated series where he is a founding member and if u want to count it than 3. because i never want anybody to say that its racist to have all white characters and the last 1 goes for anything i make a page about. thanks by the way TheUltimateAvenger 21:36, April 19, 2012 (UTC) By the way do u hv any ideas on what a sequel to the batman reboot could be called?? TheUltimateAvenger 22:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Ya i originaly though of year one but than thought of the sequels being year two and year three and didn't quite like it but still thinking of calling the 1st one year one and the 2nd one something like gotham knight or legends of the dark knight so thanks 4 ur help, ;D TheUltimateAvenger 23:00, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Fantastic Four: The Ultimate Enemy, Fantastic Four: War of the Worlds, Fantastic Four: Invasion, Fantastic Four: Darkness Rising, Fantastic Four: Return of Evil, Fantastic Four: Doomsday, Fantastic Four: The Coming of Galactus, Fantastic Four: Incursion of the Skrulls, Fantastic Four: The Kree Empire, Fantastic Four: Skrull/Kree War, Fantastic Four: The Invasion/Infiltration Begins and my personal favourite Fantastic Four: Reign of the Skrulls and can i suggest (and this is JUST a suggestion) that u should take galactus off the movie cause it might be a bit to much villains for 1 film with 2 alien races already in it and what villains do u hv in FFR and FFROTS-M??? Sure, can i also suggest that u go on wikipedia and look at all the FF's villains and think about how they would fit in the movie, thats what i always do when im stuck on a character, and also thanks 4 legend of the dark knight title thats what ill use 4 my 3rd film with a huge conclusion with Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins, also do u prefer Marvel or DC??? and do u watch stuff like Young Justice and Avengers: EMH!?? kl, i would say marvel too and spider-man (1994) is 1 of my favourites. I never really read older reprints as i just started reading marvel comics like avenging spider-man and avengers vs x-men but i still know a lot about marvel as im still big fan of films and tv as well as the comics ive read. Listen, just because you made your own story, dosen't mean you can replace it, now leave Fantastic 4: Reborn (2013 film) alone! Larry1996 02:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, its a really good idea just like they tried to do with silver surfer after FF2 and also what villain would you choose, i tried to do a film that i called Namor: The Sub-Mariner and chose Atuma. also r u gonna connect it to any other films like the avengers ???? TheUltimateAvenger 10:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, i done the films last year and remembered them now and decided to add them cause i think it's a good film series. TheUltimateAvenger 22:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Who's that woman in the Wonder Woman poster? Larry1996 15:35, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey thank you for liking my Ultra Universe I will be doing a Hulk version soon Hey dude has my Ultra Universe inspired you to do a reboot of Marvel? Well if you have I'm happy but do you have to copy DC and name it Marvel the New 52??? Can't you just make your own name or something... Awesomekid120 (talk)8:57 PM, August 20th, 2012 (UTC) Ninja Marvel Oh okay I can understand oh and thanks for saying mine is better than yours but actually both of ours rock!! BTW Have you checked out my Ninja Marvel yet? Awesomekid120 (Talk) 9:48 PM, August 30th, 2012 (UTC) Young Avengers Hey thanks, means a lot. Well im working on the episode "Blackout" on paper now, but i got a lot of other things like my Gotham tv series im writing two episodes for that and then im doing an animated series called Thor: The Mystic World and above that im trying to write stories for a Justice League, Ka-Zar, The Incredible Hulk 2 movie and a Star Wars reboot, but ill try to add something this weekend. Thanks again glad that someone's interested - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 15:17, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks means a lot once again and by the way im editing the Hulk sequel now so you can check that out too in a couple of mins. ;) - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 15:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey if u want u can hv a look at the little bit i added to the "Blackout" episode of Young Avengers. I'll be writing the full episode story 2morrow ;) - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 18:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cannon, i was hoping that you could hv a look at my The Incredible Hulk: The Deadliest Man Alive (2016 film) page and tell me if i could improve on anything. Thanks - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 16:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks 4 the advice on Hulk and i was gonna ask i it wouldn't be a problem. can u tell me which in ur opinion is the best episode of Young Avengers as i want to make more episodes like it - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 19:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cannon, hows it going, wanted to let u know i added quite a lot of episodes to Young Avengers (2013 TV series) ;) TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 17:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Marvel- The New 52 and Fantastic I am reading more of your Marvel -The New 52 characters and I'm loving it keep up the good work oh and check out my "Fantastic" idea its a Comic Miniseries Awesomekid120 (talk) 11:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Fantastic 2 I'm working on the sequel, after you have done Hulk (The New 52) do you want to help me with it? Oh and if you want you can do an Ultra: Avengers (Comic Series) page if you want, BTW looking forward to Hulk ( The New 52) Awesomekid120 (talk) 18:22, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Fantastic 2 Great I'd love you to help me and I respect your desicion on Ultra: Avengers oh and if you need help with any idea just let me know :) Awesomekid120 (talk) 18:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Hulk (The New 52) I saw it this morning and I love it and I can't wait to see the She-Hulk one but also I saw a couple times of you putting Sinestro in instead of The Leader oh and have you checked out my Ultra: Hulk one? Awesomekid120 (talk) 10:19, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Fantastic 2 Maybe tomorrow oh and shall I credit you as the writer too? Awesomekid120 (talk) 10:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Hulk (The New 52) & Ultra: Fantastic Four No problemo always happy to help oh and I'm working on an Ultra: Fantastic Four be sure to check it out...I just had an awesome idea! Maybe we can crossover your Marvel - The New 52 and my Ultra Universe and make it a big comic event? Awesomekid120 (talk) 11:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Marvel Infinite & Ultra: Iron Man Is Marvel Infinite in The New 52 Universe or regular continuity other than that I can't wait to see it oh and I have done Ultra: Iron Man now oh and when shall we do the Crossover? Maybe in a week or two or earlier? Awesomekid120 (talk) 12:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Marvel Infinite Sounds awesome! Glad I inspired you...Just to get things straight is it a Marvel Event or Universe? Awesomekid120 (talk) 12:27, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Marvel Infinite Oh okay I get it now so after you have done the titles we'll do The Ultra Universe and Marvel Infinity Universe crossover? Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Marvel Infinite/ Ultra Universe Crossover Coolio keep me updated on the Marvel Infinte titles because I want to read them :) Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Insane! Thats insane! I just did Ultra: Thor (I started Ultra: Thor before I got this message) Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Thor Sorry for the late reply and I'll do something about Thor later and I don't know Thor that well either. So maybe you could help me Awesomekid120 (talk) 14:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Thor Can you help me with Ultra: Thor I don't know much about him Awesomekid120 (talk) 07:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Thor Well its an origin story so whats his Origin??? Oh and are you finished with Infinte Thor yet? Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Thor Okay I'll definitley use it Nevermind I got a big idea and used it for Ultra Thor check it out when you have the time Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Ultra Comics: Infinite I have read Infinite Origins: Captain America and it is very good and I like it by the way I have come up with a name for our Crossover...Ultra Comics: Infinite Awesomekid120 (talk) 12:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Okay.... Okay Awesomekid120 (talk) 12:33, September 27, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Marvel Ultra Alliance 1 and 2 I already have and I love it...By the way if you have have the chance check out my Marvel Ultra Alliance and 2 Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:33, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 I will I will and thanks Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Ultimate DC IF you get the chance will you check out my Ultimate DC your Marvel - The New 52 inspired me to do the Ultimate DC Awesomekid120 (talk) 18:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Ultimate DC/ Marvel - The New 52 Yeah I'd love a crossover and plus I have finished Ultimate Flash and as for ending the Ultra Universe, yes I am ending it because I have no more ideas left for them but you could continue it if you want Awesomekid120 (talk) 10:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Stuff Great, Great and Great New Wiki Hi I've made my own wiki inspiered by Idea Wiki called Original Wiki can you please join and get some of your friends to join too. Thanks P.S If you can't find it, you can find it on my page under the list of my favorite Wikis Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Things I said seventeen and up for Ultimate Justice didn't I? And I'll check out Infinite Fantastic Four soon Awesomekid120 (talk) 14:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Thanks 4 the notice Hey TheCannon, thanks 4 both ur enthusiasm towards my shows and the notice about the JL movie. I'm afraid i am gonna hv to postpone ALL of my projects as yesterday my phone (which contained all of my current ideas and future plans for projects) was stolen :( But thanks 4 everything, stay in touch ;) TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 21:15, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, so do i, TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 21:47, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Daredevill I'm Glad you asked. About a Couple months Ago, some guy called Beyond94 had messed up the Page so I Blaked it. I Kinda forgotten it for a while though. But Thank you. :) Would you do some episodes for The Sensational She-Hulk, Animated Seires?SirHumanite (talk) 19:44, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Got Ya Ok. Make Sure the voice talent will feature Brian Bloom, Gabrielle Carteris, David Sobolov, Peter Lurie & Brent Spiner reprising their roles as Daredevill, Elektra, Kingpin, Bullseye & Purple Man. Good Luck with She-Hulk.SirHumanite (talk) 20:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Saw it. It was Awesome. Good luke with She-Hulk Soon. :) Avengers Thanks Cannon.SirHumanite (talk) 16:38, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Would you Do the Plot for Captain America & Falcon: The Color Red ''& ''Marvel Universe: Heroes United?SirHumanite (talk) 19:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure. :) Delete I Dont. Dino-Drones wants to Delete it.SirHumanite (talk) 21:53, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Come one, TheCannon you're just let them get away with this! You love this wiki as much as i do. you can at least try, please. So thats it, after everything everyone came up over the years and your just going to give up? Wikiman just started on this Wiki since July 31st, he has no right to do this. Larry1996 agree with me, why can't you? Who said i was? going? to chang? EMH Season 3 page, i'm way passed that. Right now, i need to stop Wikiman, he's a bigger buzzkiller than BuzzKillington from Family Guy. He's just a User like you and me with no right what so ever. Thanks, okey try to talk to other Users about this, and tell SirHumanite i'm sorry about his article. I found several more Users. How about yoy, any luck? Sorry it happend to me but i could not find out who did it the reason i did it is because i made an avengers 3 and iron man 5 film and when i looked at yours it made think i need to correct it but i also notticed that you have no plot so i can help you with that if you need help but i am going to say this how did you find me Avengers two well the bad guy is thanos and the chitari i thing a brief idea is thanos invades earth and takes Iron man thor hulk and captain america prisoner and mrs marvel ant man wasp hawkeye black widow and some sheild oppritives go up to resue them hows that for a startShepard78 (talk) 20:07, November 26, 2012 (UTC) YOUR'E A TRATIOR! You restored the poll that will threaten this wiki! Youre for Wikiman! THIS IS WAR IF SOME USERS JOIN WIKIMAN! Sorry, you restored the page!SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 00:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady Well, hello there TheCannon. I surely haven't seen you before. (lol) What's all this about "WikiMan"? Who is this pallyhead? Care to elaborate? XtranormalGeek 05:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) So did you read it and what did you think of it Shepard78 (talk) 09:10, December 2, 2012 (UTC) a message for theCannon "Oh my god you're a traitor" -those from above. I'm glad you're active in this campaign. Try to listen less to those above. And please vote! 2nd Idea Wiki Adoption Elections wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 16:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC)-- Sorry to burst your bubble WM, but TheCannon here already voted no. XtranormalGeek 17:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) thank you for voting Still thank you for being active in this campaign. Your votes are useful to let decide the future of this wiki. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 18:06, December 2, 2012 (UTC) So any other idea"s this is Idea wiki Shepard78 (talk) 20:06, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I mite be making a X-Men days of the future Past but i dont know how to set and i alredy made a fil called speedy but im stuck on the cast and plot *You know where it says Start a wiki i am making a wiki all about x men so i need helpers if you dont want to its ok but could you spread the word to people like Ultimate spider man and ultimate AvengerShepard78 (talk) 20:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Igonore that x men thing i want a really big idea that could go on a actuall real Wiki i have ideas so pick one or make your own ! scope="col"| |- | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | |} Spectacular Spider-Man and Agent Venom Hey man, I haven't spoken to you in ages how have you been I am very interested in your Spectacular Spider-Man can you tell me the plot please oh and make sure to check out my Agent Venom page and tell me what you think :) Awesomekid120 (talk) 15:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Things Thats good and I'll be sure to keep updated on your recent posts oh and where'd you get the Daredevil poster from??? Awesomekid120 (talk) 16:11, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Shepard78 (talk) 18:44, December 14, 2012 (UTC) How do you make a Trilogy on idea wiki like i saw your Daredevil 2015 idea and it says Man without fear abd one other i cant rember but i am wondering how do you do it Shepard78 (talk) 18:51, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Ok go on your daredevil page it says that it is the sequal to The man with out fear and you can click on it and then your on the page called The man without fear how do you do that like make a page linked to another page Shepard78 (talk) 19:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC)I dont understand a Slanted Eight Cheers any new stuff that you have made Shepard78 (talk) 21:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC)some guy just edited the cast on your Avengers 2 he added She-hulk and changed the actors for ant-man and wasp